joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Link (Chick Magnet)
Summary Link in Ocarina of Time somehow managed to make Malon, Saria (before Link grew up), and Zora Princess Ruto all wanting him; also Navi was in love with Link (confirmed by the creators) and even the Gerudo sage promised him to give him a gift and when Link grew up the Gerudo says "I should have kept that promise" In Twilight Princess, Midna and Ilia fall for him. In Skyward Sword he (probably) made Ghirahim fall for him, yay? In the Oracle games, the Oracles (Din and Nayru which are reincarnation of the goddesses) and Malon fell for him. Etc, he is a chick magnet. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B in combat | Steal yo girl/Chick Magnet Name: 'Link, Hyrule Harem owner, floodgate destroyer, oh you trought his name was Zelda... THAT'S A F % CKING GIRL'S NAME! '''Origin: '''The Legend of Zelda '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''100% legal, ladies! '''Classification: '''Hylian/Human, floodgate destroyer, god tier husbando '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, holds a third of the Triforce (the Triforce of Courage grants protection against evil magic), Marksmanship, Magic usage (Fire, Ice and Light), Supernatural attraction, girl stealing, can break floodgates without even trying [[Joke Battles Wikia:Attack Capability Scale|'Attack Potency]]: 'At least '''Planet level '(his light arrows can hurt Ganondorf and destroy his magical barriers, the Master Sword allows him to defeat enemies stronger and tougher than Majora) | 'Your floodgate level+ '(Any lewd picture of him causes girls to go "Ahhhh!", can make girls fall in love with him by just being nice, he is so handsome that even goddesses that have beautiful bodies fall for him) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Speed Scale|'''Speed]]: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ with''' Sub-Relativistic reactions/combat speed (can react to sunlight) | 'Faster than an $%&/()= '(just a picture of him is needed to sprout dozens of fan art) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Lifting Strength Scale|'''Lifting Strength]]: Class E+ with the Golden Gauntlets '(can lift pillars made of obsidian and toss them like nothing, can lift mountains according to lore) | '''Your desire for him level '(he can lift all her girls at once, just ask Zelda) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Striking Strength Scale|'''Striking Strength]]: Class YJ '(can hurt Ganon) | '''It's gonna flood level '(can conquer girls with charm and touches, with a single move hundreds of girls go "Aaaah!") [[Joke Battles Wikia:Durability Scale|'''Durability]]: Multi-Continent level '(stronger than his younger self which fought and took a beating from Majora, can take attacks from Ganon who is way stronger) | '''His "ruler" is harder than Adamantium '(you can't break it!) '''Stamina: Superhuman Range: '''Melee with melee weapons, a few yards with arrows and hookshots '''Standard Equipment: The Master Sword, the Hylian Shield, arrows (fire, ice and light), his hookshot, his own Master Sword in case things get personal, all his nice ladies Intelligence: '''Combat experience and very good at solving puzzles, he also can make girls fall for him without even trying (he has a bit more than 10, all of them being quality) '''Weaknesses: '''Doesn't know he is a #$% destroyer Others '''Notable Victories: -Zelda's "triforce" -Ruto's "fins" -Din and Nayru's "divinity" -Midna's "big hand" -Most gamer girl's floodgates Notable Losses: None for now 'Inconclusive Fights: ' -Cloud Strife (both are even in looks, Links gets more "cats", Cloud has a "bigger sword") Gallery of his ladies Link magnet.jpg|Viridi, hater of humans and goddess of nature... she just watched him and fell Ruto.jpg|Ruto... yeah, even fish can't survive his charms Zelda.jpg|Princess Zelda... oh come on, you know you would have fun with him if he rescued you! Din.png|Din, one of the three goddesses... that's right, no goddess can resist him! Nayru.jpg|Nayru, one of the three goddesses... like Din you know Cia.jpg|Cia... her yandere, no kidding she wanted his D so hard that she declared war on Hyrule Palutena x Link.jpg|Palutena the goddesses of light... not even her could resist Midna.jpg|Midna, probably the smart girl of the harem and maybe the second one in terms of assets Saria.jpg|Saria, she isn't a kid... she is just small ebb.jpg|And Malon, who will always smile at him Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Lewd Category:Husbandos Category:Nintendo Category:Marksmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier ??? Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users